


Prompt: Sack

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Kittens, no animals were harmed in the making of this pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Jaskier rescues some kittens.  Geralt "helps".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt: Sack




End file.
